This study will determine whether lower-body adipose FFA release fails to increase in women during exercise. Previous studies have shown different lower-body FFA release rates in men and women during epinephrine infusions. If this is true for exercise, it could provide a potential mechanism for regional fat storage in different obesity types. We have completed studies on 6 men and 6 women. Our initial analysis of the data suggests that leg adipose tissue FFA release increases during exercise in both men and women. We suspect that it will not be necessary to complete our studies as we have already definitively disproven our hypothesis.